That's why (Sequel to why me?)
by Jinx1998
Summary: It's been quite awhile since the incident a few years ago. Ryoma and Keigo moved in together and want's to start a life together, with the help of their friends and family. Even though their family and friends are okay with their relationship, some people aren't as thrilled. (Advice - Read the first story, otherwise this one will become a bit hard to understand) POSSIBLE M-PREG!


That's why! Sequel to Why me?

 **Rated – M**

 **Warnings – This story will contain ***

Vulgarly language *

Violence *

Maybe M-preg*

Sexual content *

If any ideas or request to the story you are welcome to write them in the comment.

~ Jinx1998

Chapter 1: Moving out & in

Rinko looked at the many boxes containing her sons stuff, from clothing to magazines. His name being written on the boxes by her husband Nanjiro. Walking over to a box containing pictures and other kinds of stuff, picking up a family picture from only 2 years ago. So much had happened during those years, and now Ryoma was moving in with his boyfriend Atobe Keigo. No matter how many times she told herself that her little baby boy had grown up, she couldn't help feeling a little sad that he was moving. Her little baby. Wiping the tears that were about to form in her eyes, putting the picture back in the box, closing the box she wrote 'Ryoma' on the box. "MOM!?" Turning around to find her boy looking at her with a smile plastered onto his face "Keigo is here, is everything ready?" Rinko stepped to the side looking down onto the box she just got ready "Yes I believe so" she turned her head smiling at him, Ryoma lost his smile looking at his mother "Are you okay?" He stepped down from the stairs taking a few steps closer to her, "Yes I'm just fine, just a bit nervous" she admitted smiling nervously, "Why nervous?" He smiled goofily at her. Rinko pulled her apron a bit "Well, you're my little boy and you're moving out, guess it's just a bit weird thinking about not having you here anymore" she touched her cheek whipping a tear away, Ryoma gave he a sympatric smile walking close her, "Don't worry mom, I'll be fine, I'll come visit soon" taking her son into a breath taking hug, smiling he closed his eyes taking in the smell of his mother, she smelled like shampoo and caramel, a sweet smell, which he was going to miss. "OI, kiddo, you going to help me with your boxes?" Nanjiro stepped into the hallway crossing his arms. After the incident with Ryoma and Momo, Nanjiro had become very protective of his son, even though Ryoma and Momo made up, he still held a grudge against the tall tennis player, and he wouldn't even let the boy in the house for more than 5 minutes before kicking him out. It had become a regular schedule that Momo would come and hang out with Ryoma every Wednesday after school. It had been three years and Ryoma was now a freshman in college, to be more precisely Seigaku College, yes he moved from Hyotei as soon as his first year in pre-school ended, finishing up at Seigaku. He was still on the tennis team in college, with all his senpais. It was just like in middle school, except they were in college and much of their time was being taken by studies and classes. Ryoma had forgiven all of them and in fact he was holding a "sleep over" at his and Keigo's new apartment as Keigo liked to call it, for both their teams, including the Rikkai tennis team. Ryoma looked at his mom giving her a reassuring smile. "Yeah ready" grabbing a box, he followed his dad out his now old house, stepping outside Ryoma saw Keigo standing by a medium sized moving truck, smiling he walked a bit faster, Keigo over three years had grown half a head taller than Ryoma, but was still as handsome as always. Ryoma put the box in the truck, turning around he snaked his arms around Keigo's neck kissing him on the mouth "Hey" he whispered smiling, Keigo gave him a smirk kissing him again fully on the lips. "OKAY lovebirds, help me with the boxes" turning their heads Nanjiro was standing only a few feet away from them, separating Keigo reached out and took the box Nanjiro was holding and started helping with filling the truck up. After an hour of fooling around and moving boxes out of the house and into the truck, they finally finished and it was time to say goodbye, Rinko hugged he son tightly whispering 'I love you' and 'Take cares'. Not long after that Ryoma, was; seated in Keigo's car, on their way to their new "house" (mansion).

It had been a long day for both parts. Keigo had already moved his things inside, now they only needed Ryomas's. With the little he had, it did not take long. The mansion had three stories, a huge dining hall, a hall for parties, indoor garden, tennis courts, 8 bedrooms, 1 master bedroom, 3 toilets, kitchen, small library and a living room. In Ryoma's opinion, they could have spared the extra space such as bedrooms and the indoor garden, though he didn't complain about the tennis courts. Keigo had even hired a few servants, a butler, 5 maids and a Gardner. Which also in Ryoma's opinion was a waste, but he let Keigo have his way.

 **Later; evening**

Keigo had insisted on some fancy French food (which Ryoma didn't even know how to pronounce) for their sleepover with the teams. However, Ryoma did convince Keigo to just order Pizza and set some soda up for the boys. Before the teams arrived, the whole living room was transformed into a pillow castle, with mats, pillows and sheets everywhere. The pizza they ordered had been delivered and put into an oven to keep them warm, and the maids had brought all kinds of snack, candies and soda for the boys to enjoy.

Keigo and Ryoma had launched themselves onto a couch cuddling and exchanging kisses here and there, well until without a warning 23 boys disturbed their peace by rushing in screaming,

"OCHBI!" Eiji threw his bag onto the couch and launched himself at the younger male, knowing what to expect Ryoma quickly took in a deep breath, "Eiji let him go" Oishi gave Eiji a pat on his shoulder. "But I haven't seen Ochibi for sooooo long" he whined.

Continued ~ Jinx1998


End file.
